


Робби свободен

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), TLintu



Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Original Work, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Collage, Cybercrimes, Cyberpunk, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hacker, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси "Пустые небеса, ксеноновое солнце". Портрет хакера и вольнодумца Робби Ригана.
Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879810
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	1. Киберковбой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Пустые небеса, ксеноновое солнце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885582) by [el_tiburon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon), [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020). 



> \- материалы для коллажа взяты из открытых источников в интернете


	2. Досье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- материалы взяты из открытых источников в интернете


End file.
